Naruto in High School part Two
by Blackwing-John
Summary: Sequel to the smash hit Naruto in High School part 1 Naruhina AU Warning character death/ Complete
1. Snake, a Fox, and a Toad?

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 1: The Snake, the fox, and the toads part 1

* * *

"Kukukukukukukuku, oh look, the little kidsss are having fuun. Naruto ssso thisss isss where you've been hiding? The Akatsssuki won't be able to locate you here very easily." Orochimaru said, his giant snake thrashing about.

"Naruto-kun what's the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

"They are after me and the other jinchuuriki." Naruto told her. 'So, how did he find me?'

"Kukukukukuku, Come my little mole, reveal yoursself." Orochimaru called out to the student population. A blur appeared by him, dark hair, red eyes, and a cut wrist.

"Sasuke?! He's the mole?!" A purple haired girl shouted.

"Hello, he's got power, I want power. Are you all really surprised?" He asked the crowd with a smirk.

"Not really!" Naruto said appearing by Sasuke, and decking him in the face sent him flying to the swimming pool.

"Now then Orochimaru, let's battle." Jiraiya said to his former best friend.

---With Naruto---

'Why am I not surprised that he was a rat, seriously.' Naruto thought, as he ducked under Sasuke's punch. Sasuke then brought his knee up to try and hit Naruto in the stomach, Naruto caught it and threw him at the wall. Sasuke hit it, and slid to the ground.

'What the hell? I'm an elite Uchiha, he's a worthless Uzumaki. Why does he have greater strength? No, he's cheating, yeah that's it. He's cheating.' "Sharingan!" 'Ox, Rabbit, Monkey' "Chidori; One Thousand Birds!" He activated the Chidori, a wave of red fire glided over his skin leaving black marks along his body, the Chidori then started to get purple streaks in it. The ground was tearing itself apart, the energy was unstable.

'All right Otou-san let's rock and roll.' Naruto thought as he used Kyuubi's chakra to mold a Rasengan. "Rasengan No Kyuubi!" He shouted as a crimson Rasengan formed in his palm.

They leaped at each other, their attacks howling, thirsting for blood. They collided, a swirl of energy whirled around them. Their attacks were cutting into each other, the chakra shells were being strained. They inevitably exploded, damaging both of them. They landed on opposite sides of the pool. They both got to their feet, panting. Sasuke's already cut up wrist was bleding more profusely. Naruto's arm was sore, bruised, and bleeding a little. Though it was starting to heal.

"Finally managed to hurt me Sasugay." Naruto taunted, making a cross handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted as five Shadow clones appear around him, putting their hands together they formed the, "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" the real Naruto left with it leaving Sasuke to fight four clones.

--- With Jiraiya---

Two people were facing off atop a huge toad.

'I'm not at a hundred percent, thanks to Tsunade-hime I can't walk right. Why did she kick me there?' Jiraiya thought as he was dodging thrusts from Kusanagi, Orochimaru sure had a fun time finding that thing. "So you killed the old man with that? You're incorrigable."

"You are a perverted old fool, go join Sssarutobi-sssensssei in hell." Orochimaru said as he stabbed Jiraiya in the gut, twisting the blade he swung it through his side. Rearing back, he kicked Jiraiya's chin sending him off of Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya! Now you've done it, you're not gonna live anymore!" Naruto said.


	2. End of an Invasion

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 2: End of the invasion.

* * *

**"I will kill you, Orochimaru! You'll pay for killing my kits, and mate, oh and Jiraiya!" **Kyuubi said as he took over, his skin beginning to peel off. He started to bleed out of every pore, and four tails shot out of his back end.

"Kuku oh look, the Jinchuuriki and hisss Bijuu are merging even fassster now." Orochimaru taunted, he opened his mouth and a swarm of snakes came out.

**"Uuughaaa!"** The beast roared, chakra began to gather around his mouth. BAM, he shot a beam of energy.

Orochimaru bit his thumbs, and slammed down his hands, "Triple Rasshomon!" He shouted as three faced walls rose out of the ground.

The beam hit them head on resulting in an explosion that covered the entire area with dark orange flames, in the middle of it was an injured Orochimaru. 'Ratsss, thisss body isss rejecting me. I mussst depart.' "Kabuto, we need to retreat for now!"

"Yes sir," A silver haired man said as he appeared, his round glasses glistening with the flames. "Kimimaro, sacrificed himself to rescue Sasuke. Tayuya, died fighting them. Same for the others except for Jirobo. He died of severe chakra exhaustion." Kabuto added, before taking Orochimaru away from the fight.

---later---

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm putting you in charge of finding and killing orochimaru. Your gonna have to locate him using a spy network of Jiraiya's, speaking of which if you kill him this time that's it. Here is where he has appeared as of now." Tsunade said handing a peice of paper to Naruto. "Get a team together and head over to that location, dismissed." Naruto bowed before departing.

"Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Kiba. Please report to the Gymnasium." The overhead screamed. The students came to the gym, surprised to find Naruto there.

"What's going on here?! I thought I was going to finally get Hinata-chan away from this freak." Kiba shouted, he was seriously pissed off.

"Silence! I am in charge, we are to head to another school, Youkai Academy, to find and kill Orochimaru and his lackeys. We here might not be enough so we'll have top recruit from their students. Also it's a school for monsters, no humans allowed. So if your afraid back down now."

Only Kiba left, the rest stayed. "Good that means you can become like Gaara and I, also we will meet up with the brethren there. Now Hinata come here. Neji wait there." When Hinata went up to him he turned her head to the side, "Do you trust me Hinata-hime?"

"Hai, I trust you Naruto-kun." Hinata told him, she felt him kiss her neck.

---Hinata's POV---

The next thing I knew he sunk his fangs into me, I felt a burning chakra enter through the holes in my neck, it was painful, and it also brought ecstacy. I could feel my muscles shifting around, my eyes were on fire, I was changing.

My lower spine stretched I could feel the tail beginning to form, and another. My teeth lengthened, I could feel them poke through my lips to rest on my chin. Finally my ears moved to the top of my head.

---End of POV---

Hinata fell to her knees, it took a bit out of her. Naruto collapsed as he did he transformed he now had long red-orange hair, blood red eyes, slitted pupils, and feral whisker marks. On his head were two golden fox ears, and there were nine golden tails flowing behind him, he also had black claws.

Hinata noticed herself, her once indigo hair now black, violet ears were on top of her head, four matching tails, black claws, and feral whisker marks. Also her bust grew.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime, just think of your old self and you'll go back. Though I'm surprised you got four tails, I was told humans only received one tail at first." Naruto told her as he transformed, almost, into his old self. "I like the hair, and the pupils so I'll keep 'em." He said with a smile.

Hinata transformed back to her old self, though her bust was still 'improved' she didn't want to alert people too badly.

---In fanfic heaven---

Jiraiya was watching over Naruto when he noticed Hinata, "Perfect ten!" He yelled as the clouds formed the 'ten'.

---world---

"Alright Hinata now bite Neji, channel chakra through your fangs and have him transform." Naruto told her.

She did and he transformed. Naruto caught her as she collapsed.

"Naruto, can I transform Ayame?" gaara asked

"Fine, go ahead." he replied

---a week later---

"This is Youkai academy? It feels like Halloween." Neji said, he couldn't believe he was about to enter this school.

A boy, and a girl walked up, "Oh are you new here?" they asked.

"Yes, our school transfered us here." Naruto said, "I'm Naruto, this is my mate Hinata, my brother-in-law Neji, and my brother Gaara."

"I'm Moka, this is Tsukune. Hey Tsukune?" She said, her name was Moka.

"Oh, go ahead." He told her moving his head to the side exposing his neck. She immediately bit into it, you could hear her slurping.

'A vampire? She must be a day-walker.'


	3. Meet the Youkai

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 3: Meet the Youkai

* * *

"So Tsukune, Moka, can you introduce us to people?" Naruto asked the two. He knew that they'd have to blend in to gain information on the Snake Bastard.

"Sure, I'll introduce you to our friends. There they are right there." Moka said to the newcomers.

"Tsukune-kun, there you are!" A blue haired girl yelled as she jumped onto Tsukune, her large breasts smothering him, she was suffocating him.

'Can't breathe.'

"This is Kurumu," Moka pointed towards the blue haired one, ", she's Mizore," she pointed to a purple haired girl with a sucker, "And this is Yukari." Moka finished introducing them.

"What, you're not gonna introduce me Moka?" A man asked as he walked up, he had dark hair, a headband, and had an Osakan accent.

"Oh, that's Ginei, or Gin. He's the head of the newspaper club." Tsukune said after he caught his breath, "He's also a perv." He said, five seconds later he grabbed one of Kurumu's breasts, the result was a swift kick to the groin.

"Great, another perv." Hinata said.

"By the way, what kind of Youkai are you?" Kurumu asked.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-san, and I are Kitsune." Naruto said, "Hinata is a four-tailed, Neji is a two-tailed, I'm a nine-tailed. Oh, and Gaara is a Tanuki with control over sand."

"I'm a Succubus, Yukari is a witch, you can tell from her hat, Moka is a Vampire, Mizore is a Snow Woman, Gin is a skirt chasing Werewolf, and Tsukune is a Vampiric Human and Ghoul. Wait, did you say Nine-Tails?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Naruto said, then he leaped forward and enlarged, he grew fur the same color as his hair, his nails lengthened and darkened, his facial bones shifted into a snout, a ripping sound was heard as nine tails shot out, and finally his muscles stretched and grew. Before them in the small room was a huge red-orange Nine-tailed Fox, "Kyuubi no Youko, that's what I truly am. I am the new Lord of Foxes, Hinata-chan show them yourself as well." Naruto said.

"Very well." She then expanded and grew dark violet fur, four tails came out of her skirt, she was now a Four-tailed Fox dark violet in color, "There you go Naruto-kun, I am in my true form now."

"Kawaii! That is so cute, Tsukune I've transformed into my true self too, please love me." Kurumu said, her tail was wagging, and her wings flapped to keep her in the air.

"Help me Moka-chan!" He ran towards Moka, but he tripped and his hand grabbed Moka's Rosary, and it came off. The sky darkened, the sun was pushed out of the sky by the moon, Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes turned red, her proportions improved, and her fangs grew. "A nine-tailed fox, and a four-tailed fox? Finally a challenge." Inner Moka said, she quickly leapt at Naruto, "Learn your place."

Naruto transformed into a halfway form, like a nine-tailed werefox. He caught her leg and threw her to the side. "I'm not the enemy, how about a truce?" he asked as he transformed into his human form, Hinata followed suit.

"Very well," she said as she retrieved her rosary and reattached it. "That was fun! Let's do it again."

"Have you guys heard of any snake attacks?" Neji asked.

"I have, they say a snake was spotted near the abandoned dorm, but we're not allowed over there." Yukari said, she pulled out her rule book.

"You carry a rule book?" Gaara asked.

"Holy shit! He can talk?" Gin asked, the other Youkai Academy students were surprised as well.


	4. Gin Strikes

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

**Ch. 4: Gin Strikes  
**

Kinda limey, and psychotic

* * *

It was an endless sea of white, one boy stood in the center, like a blond speck on a white sheet. Naruto looked around he had no idea what was happening, or where he was. "Hello, anyone there!?" He asked the air, his voice echoed across the plain.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why you are here?"** A voice boomed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked the voice.

**"I'll take that as a no, I am Yami, you need a rude awakening before the darkness swallows you up. If you fall into the darkness, this world will end."** Yami said.

_"I'll agree with my brother for once."_ a softer voice said.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked the second voice.

_"I am Kami, and you are meant to be a hero, but if you keep falling like you are you'll be the villain. Remember this, **Your friends are mirrors, they reflect who you are**_**_."_** They said the last part together.

---In the real world---

Naruto sat up in bed, his sheets stuck to his sweaty skin, he laid his palm flat on the ground. He brought closer to his face to look at it. He saw an evil aura coming off of it. 'I will bring peace to this world, like Jiraiya wanted.' He climbed out of his futon and went into his bathroom. '**Your friends are mirrors, they reflect who you are.** What does that mean? What about those who aren't friends?'

Banishing those thoughts from the forefront of his thinking, he started the shower at a lukewarm temp. 'I must find balance.'

---With Hinata---

"No, Naruto-kun we shouldn't. What if someone catches us?" Hinata rolled around while mumbling things, "I didn't say to stop, it's okay we love each other. Ah, please be gentle with those." By now she was panting, she rolled over again only to miss the bed and hit her head on the floor. "Ow! Great that's the sixth wet dream tonight." She said as she went back to sleep.

---With Gaara---

"I miss Ayame-chan, but for now I must assist my Jinchuuriki brother. I wonder if she's dreaming about me." Gaara said to himself, he was sitting atop a gargoyle on the roof of his dorm.

---With Naruto---

He turned off the water as he stepped out of the shower, he felt better, lighter, and strangely, stronger. Bringing up his hand. he clenched it into a fist, and when he opened it palm up a swirling mass of bright energy, 'Rasengan of Light'

He repeated the process with his other hand, only he pointed his palm down, soon dark colored swirls of energy formed a sphere that seemed to drip evil, 'Rasengan of Darkness'

Slowly he brought the two spheres together, he had to loosen each one and let them merge. Soon his arms were going numb, by now their whirling energies began mingling with each other and a new center was forming, it started off as two half circles circling each other. Soon they started to piece together, and they formed the Yin Yang sign. Soon the energies swirled around it, lines of light, lines of darkness all swirling around together. He stopped the Jutsu with that, and put on some fresh Pajamas, crawled into bed, and went back to sleep. 'Hopefully I'll dream about Hinata-chan now.'

---The next day---

"You look like you had a nice sleep, Hinata-hime." Gin said as he sat on her desk. They had joined the newspaper club the other day to help in their search.

"I did, and if you want to live another day you might want to move before Naruto-kun rips your head off." She said as she pointed to a pissed Naruto who was leaking Youki so potent that the room itself was tearing itself apart, "Of course, I'll help him Gin-san so please get off my desk, I'm trying to work." Hinata told him as she too started to release serious Youki. Gin decided to test how far she'd go, and moved his hand towards her chest. About a hair's width away Hinata grabbed his arm and twisted until everyone heard it crack, and then she turned it some more. She locked eyes with him. The look in her eyes showed really slow and extremely painful death.

Everyone seemed to calm down after some time; Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore were competing for Tsukune, Tsukune was hog tied to a chair, Gin was in the infirmary, Naruto and Hinata were working on homework and the paper, Neji was talking to Tenten via phone, and Gaara was stalking people to appease his thirst for blood.

Some more time passed, and even more time. "What the hell?! Why is it so fucking boring!?" Naruto asked as he stood up with his hands on his head.

"If you think it's boring then go interview that oh-so popular art teacher, Ishigami Hitomi, about what her opinion of this whole vanishing students thing." Gin said as he walked into the room, his arm was in a sling.

"Fine, come on Hinata-chan we'll do that tomorrow." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. Together they left the small room.

---At the Pool---

"Cannon ball!" Naruto shouted as he ran and jumped into the pool. "Ah, come on in Hinata the water's great."

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she came out of the changing room, her lavender two piece bikini, making her more pronounced in certain places. She jumped in and swam around the perimeter of the pool. She came to a stop in the center of the pool, only problem was she couldn't see Naruto anywhere. Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist, before she could scream a cloth was tied around her mouth. She felt herself being lifted out of the water, before being turned around to reveal, Gin.

Next her hands were bound, as Gin's hungry hands played with her wet body. "Kurumu's illusion spell comes in handy." Gin said as he began to undo her top. Finally untying the knot he let it fall down to the ground. "Ha, you forgot that I heal extremely fast, didn't you?" He asked her as he picked her up and took her into the equipment room, where he placed the rope binding her wrists on a hanger.

"Congratulations you are the field test." Gin smugly said. His smug look vanished when Hinata poofed out of existence.

"What the fuck!? So close." Gin screamed into the air.

"And yet so far away? Gin-senpai, it's time for you to die." Hinata said behind him.

"How did you escape?" Gin said as he backed into the wall.

"Such a low powered illusion is worthless against Youko. We are masters of illusions too. The only thing about that body you tried to rape that was close to me was the face." Hinata told him as she charged up a Rasengan, "And now, begone and take your pervertedness with you into the deepest pits of hell." Hinata screamed as she charged at him with her Sphere poised to strike.


	5. Bad Stuff Happening

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 5: _Bad Stuff happening_

_(First lemon)  
_

* * *

Hinata charged Gin with her own Rasengan poised to strike, when Gin tried to stop her attack with his hand. When Hinata's Rasengan collided with his open palm numerous sounds could be heard, like something splintering, snapping, exploding, squishy, and wet could be heard from Gin's hand, finally Gin's arm went flying off, then Hinata repeated the process on his other limbs. Finally Gin was nothing more than a head, torso and stubs. Before she did anything she took a quick peek at his weapon, it was about average size. She decided to tease him a bit and lick along the shaft.

She dragged his mangled broken body into the Girl's Locker Room. "This man tried to rape me, I want all of you to go ape shit on him and all his pervy ways." she told the changing girls who happily obliged. 'Rule number one about women, fuck with one, you better hope the rest don't find you.' Was sitting innocently in a frame on the wall.

---Later---

"Excuse the intrusion Ishigami-Sensei but do you have anything you could tell me about the disappearances of the girls?" Naruto asked her with his notepad out.

"Well I remember a laughing noise like 'Ku kukukukuku kukukuku ku' But that's about it." She said with a small gleam in her eye.

Naruto noticed this as he asked something else, "What about the girls?"

"They were good subjects, models without parallel, well except for your girlfriend that is."

"You think Hinata is without parallel," Naruto started to say.

"Yes, she's an angel in demon skin." Ishigami said happily. "But I'm still unmatched in my own right," She stood up quickly and strutted in front of him. "What do you think I'm sexy huh?"

"Sure, but that is really irrelevant." Naruto said as he too stood up and walked over to her. Reaching out he took one of her hands and stabbed it with a Kunai, she winced in pain as he brought the liquid to his lips.

"That is the worst blood I've ever tasted, the blood of a liar and a conceited woman." Naruto said as he walked away, "Just return the girls and you won't get hurt."

"Hmm, yeah right they're too beautiful to give up." She said as she got into a fighting pose. Then her hair darted at him and impaled him before he burst into smoke, "What?!"

"Too slow and predictable, Medusa." Naruto told her as he ripped in half. Out of the upper body came a second snake-like Ishigami, she slithered away.

"I'll have to thank that freaky pale snake for teaching me to do that." She said as she disappeared.

"Damn it! Oh well at least the girls are safe." Naruto said as he grabbed all the statuefied girls, and took 'em to the infirmary. When he arrived he saw Gin getting his limbs reattached, looked like a Rasengan got 'em. He delivered the still petrified girls and ran off to find Hinata.

He found her at the swimming pool working on the Walking On Water exercise, "So did Gin do something to aggravate you my love?" Naruto asked as he let his youki flow between them.

"Yeah, he did; but no worries I let him live, barely." She replied as she walked to the cement. Only now did Naruto notice something odd about Hinata, her ample chest had now become even bigger.

"Oh shit, don't tell me. It's mating season isn't it?" Hinata nodded, "And you feel like acting on those instincts?" She nodded again. Naruto vanished in a blur with Hinata in fast pursuit, weaving in and out of the slow moving teenagers Naruto ran into the club room and locked the door. He saw Tsukune hiding under a table, following his example he turned into a bug. 'Thank Kami for a Kitsune's illusions.'

"Relax Naruto the day's almost over, tomorrow is the last day of this season." Yukari said as she sipped some tea.

"Then why are Moka, Kurumu, and even Mizore just now reacting?" Tsukune asked as he crawled out.

"Because they are more high ranked breeds, Kitsune and Vampires are the two most powerful breeds of Youkai. Thus they have less time to you know keep the balance." Yukari said as she skipped out of the door.

"It could be worse." Naruto said cheerfully as the door was banged on.

"Yeah for you, I have three girls trying to rape me, you have one."

"Screw you I'm taking my chances out there." 'Oh god I'm not gonna walk right for a week.'

"My sympathies go out to that brave soldier." Tsukune said as he climbed out the window. He slid down a drain pipe, to find himself surrounded by three girls with a red aura around them. 'Oh shit!'

---Infirmary---

"I wish my hands worked so I could go out there and enjoy this festival." Gin said as he sat back on his bed. The door opened slowly with a creak, as silent footsteps were heard approaching Gin. The curtain in front of his bed was pulled away to reveal a pissed blond soccer player. 'Oh shit, she's gonna kill me.'

"You, my boyfriend dumped me today. So I'll use you to vent." She said as her shirt hit the ground, followed by her gym shorts.

"Unfortunately my dear my limbs are out of order so you're gonna have to handle everything." Gin said with a smile as she crawled into his bed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a smirk, as she removed his pants. She smiled as he was exposed to her, slipping off her panties she impaled herself on his member. "Oh yeah I'm Uzumaki Kanoka."

"Just call me Gin-senpai." Gin said as Kanoka thrust onto him.

---With Naruto--- [Lemony]

"Hey Hinata-chan how is it going?" Naruto asked her as she tackled him into the bath.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Hinata said as she relieved him of his clothes.

He didn't have to be told twice as he helped her shed a few barriers. As the last piece of clothing was discarded Hinata retrieved his condom and slid it on.

Thinking quickly he grabbed her waist and flipped through the air the position they landed in was interestingly convenient, her face was facing a wall while her back was to him. "This might hurt a little." He told her, reahing back she guided his dick into her, she winced in pain as her barrier broke. He slowly thrust into her before long she began to moan in pleasure. Taking this as a sign he put more strength behind each thrust. Hinata grabbed onto a rail as Naruto released a relentless assault on her.

Reaching up Naruto fondled her breasts, as her hands went to help set his pace. Naruto pulled out as Hinata turned around and leaped into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned Hinata against the wall as he thrust even harder into her. Hinata could feel her climax coming, so she pushed off the wall and Naruto stood in the middle of the room. putting her hands on his shoulders she leaned back and brought her hips up to meet his thrusts. They both came with a moan of ecstasy.


	6. Morning After

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 6: The Morning After

* * *

The first rays of the sun came streaming through the high window, illuminating the room. In the middle of that room lay two people sleeping in each other's arms, their faces glowed with content grins. A bird chirped nearby, causing the smaller one to stir. Sitting up she felt a pressure between her legs, and a throbbing sensation. She remembered last night and all the crazy positions and motions. She pulled Naruto out of her as she tried to stand. Her hips screamed in pain as she tried to walk.

Stumbling she made her way to the bath, where she turned on the warm water. Stepping under the stream of warm water, she massaged her thighs, hips, and she cleaned up the sticky residue. She heard Naruto get up and move around in the other room, then the door opened as Naruto came in to clean up as well, the damp tile floor made it hard to walk. He could barely see Hinata's silhouette through the curtain, he saw those delicate curves, and he could smell the pheromones coming off of her. 'She needs more.' Naruto thought as he drew the curtain away, she turned around and eyed him hungrily.

"Do you want to join the bath?" She asked him. Not having to be told twice he stepped in and embraced her. She melted into him as he massaged her back, she felt his member harden as it rubbed against her. Her breathing became erratic at his every touch, every stroke of his fingers, every breath on her ear. She felt his lips kissing her neck, as his hands went around her to fondle her breasts, as his warm lips traced her neck, her cheeks, she felt his teeth bite down firmly on her ear lobe. She moaned from the attentions of the blond, as he slowly turned her around, she pressed her lips to his, as she leaped into his arms. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, placing a hand behind his head she deepened the kiss. She tightened her grip so her other hand could roam Naruto's body.

Naruto felt her smooth hands as they ran over his abs, going over and rubbing his inner thighs. Finally he felt her delicate touch along his shaft. As her soft fingers flicked at its head, how her hands cupped his nutsack.

He kissed her collarbone, as Hinata threw her head back. He could barely hear her soft moaning as his tongue found its way to her chest. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he traced her curvy chest with his lips

---With Tsukune---

'Oh my god, they are all so soft. Yukari is smooth, Moka is just right, Kurumu is mushy and enjoyable, and Mizore is soothingly cold.'

---Gin---

'She has some relation to Naruto, but she is also good in bed that's for sure.' Gin thought as he sighed contently.

The bell rang signaling all the students to wake up.

"hey babe wake up." 'What the?' She was gone, not a trace remained, "Where'd she go?"

Meanwhile in a dark room, Kanoka was kneeling in front of a throne smothered in shadows. The only visible thing was a pair of ghastly yellow eyes, "Master Orochimaru I have probed Gin's mind as you requested, I found information on brother, when can I meet him?"

"Kukukukuku, soon dear. Now leave I wish to speak with Kabuto." Orochimaru said from his chair.

Kabuto turned to him, "Hmm, Kanoka seems to want to meet Naruto. Why is that?"

"She was originally going to be Sasuke and mine's dual clone. However Naruto's stronger blood made me choose him instead. Funny you could consider her the child me and Naruto share. That battle I attained a sample of Naruto's blood and merged it with mine creating her, and then after I get Sasuke's body I'll knock her up and then we'll have the Neo Uchiha." He said with a laugh.

However hiding in the shadows was Kanoka, wide eyed. 'He's using me, that asshole!' She snuck off to the school where she layed on the grass by the soccer field, 'I should find Naruto-san and lead him to Orochimaru.' She got up and began her search.

---In class---

"Did you have fun?" Neko sensei asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" A dark boy said, his long dreads going over his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing just forgot to take my beauty sleep last night, too busy with the Mister, you understand right?" She said through a half smile.

"Sure, you fucked your husband all night and now you're tired." Gin said as he walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he rose out of his seat.

"Relax, I have someone who wants to meet you." Gin said as he pushed the blond girl through the door.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Kanoka, Orochimaru cloned me from you, if you want I could lead you to his hideout." She said with a bow.

"He cloned me, into you. Wait you mean you know where he is?" Naruto asked as he appeared beside her, "Tell me where that Snake Molester is!"

"He is in the basement of the old abandoned Dorm house, near the ruins of the old gym." She said.

"Come on everyone let's get him." Naruto said as Naruto and co. leaped out the windows.

"We're coming too." Mizore said as she ran up to them.

"Kit, be careful I sense danger." Kyuubi said as they saw the Dorm.

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda short, I got a little Writer's Block at the moment.

next Chapter: Meet the Bretheren, trouble in the underground.


	7. Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude" -human speak

My Stories'Dude' -human thought

"Arrgh" -demon speak

'Arrgh' -demon thought

Ch. 7: Gathering Storm

* * *

"So that is the hideout?" Moka asked as she peeked over the tree root.

"Yeah, the snake bastard made that place into his base, he even made a throne for himself, the fucking bastard has been raising another army, each with their own strengths, he also let them have their way with me." Kanoka said sadly.

"Where's Ginei-sempai?" Yukari asked as they noticed the blank spot where he was.

* * *

"Hey Ruby-san welcome back!" Gin said as he hugged the dark haired witch.

"Hey, Gin-san, it's good to be back. Um, do you mind not hugging me? I kinda got sunburned." Ruby said with a smile.

"I know how about I apply some Aloe Vera lotion, this has helped me with sunburns before." Gin said as he pulled out some lotion.

"Yeah, come on let's go somewhere else!" Ruby said as she led him into the Newspaper Clubroom.

"Alright now where is your burn?" Gin asked as he poured some lotion into his palms.

Ruby took off her shirt and bra. "All over my upper body" She said with a blush.

"Let's start with your back" He said with a grin.

"Hey Gin, wanna have fun later?" Ruby asked as he massaged her upper back.

"Why not now?" Gin asked as he flipped her over.

"Because my back burns." She said as she kissed him.

"fair enough." he said with a smile.

* * *

"He's probably with a girl." Kurumu said as the door opened, out stepped a pale teenager, dark eyes, dark hair in the shape of a bird butt.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered furiously.

Sasuke threw out something before heading back in. "Who is he?" Tsukune asked.

"He is a weak little man who seems to think highly of himself, everyone unleash all of your Youkai, they won't run away, in fact it'll be the opposite." Naruto said with a grin as he began to go feral.

Moka nodded to Tsukune, who removed her Rosary. Her hair turned silver as her eyes slowly turned red, as a humongous power exploded from the released seal.

Kurumu reached back and unbuttoned the back of her vest, so she could let her wings out, she made her nails grow longer till they were like blades.

Mizore popped out of hiding with her ice blades.

Hinata stood at the ready as she went feral, her once lavender eyes now a ghastly blood red.

Neji went through the same thing.

Gaara transformed into a mini Shukaku.

Yukari twirled her wand.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto said loudly.

* * *

"So, are there people out there Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he prepared his sword.

"Yes, Naruto and a few others. I'd say about nine all together. So about two each." Sasuke said as he began to change into Curse Seal Mode.

"Right, we must finish them here. Then we can regroup with Orochimaru-sama." Karin said as she prepared her Kunai.

"I must kill!" Juugo said.

The door was busted down as Naruto walked in, followed by the others. Juugo charged at them and went straight for the weakest looking one, Tsukune.

Moka flipped over him and kicked him in the face, _"Learn your place."_

Juugo slid to a stop, before getting back up. "Is that it? I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!"

_"Go, I'll handle this guy."_ Moka said as she walked towards him.

He ran at her as he began to transform into a giant ugly thing.

"I am the original!" He swung at her as she jumped over his fist and kneed him in the face. He stumbled back and accidentally hit the controls to the sprinkler system.

* * *

"Oh no water!" Kurumu said as they all stopped.

"Don't worry, they should be here by now." Naruto said smugly.

"Who are?" Yukari asked.

"The brethren." Naruto replied.

* * *

_'Shit, I can barely dodge him right now, and I'm only getting weaker.' _Moka thought as she rolled out of the way of Juugo's punch.

"It's such a shame you get weak from water." A white haired teen said as he jumped through a hole in the ceiling.

_"w-Who are you?"_ Moka asked

"Just call me, San Bino Kame." San said as he grew three tails. He side stepped Juugo's punch, and slammed one of his tails into him. "You're nothing special." San said as he whipped his tails into Juugo's neck so hard that it dug into his skin, and out the other side.

Juugo's head hit the ground with a thud, as San turned to walk away, his tails seemed to evaporate as he walked past Moka. "You know who I am, so, who are you?"

_"Akashiya Moka." _San turned off the sprinklers.

"Well, Moka-chan, rest up." He said with a grin as he walked away

Moka stood up and dried herself off.

* * *

A huge sword fell right in their path as a pale man appeared, "You may not pass," Yukari used her magic to send a boulder to his head, his head exploded with a splash as the rock went through it. "That isn't very nice. Wait, wasn't there two more of you, oh Juugo must've gotten em, duh."

"Do you mean me?" Mizore said as she poked out of a hole in the ceiling.

"Be careful Mizore-san, he's a water monster." Tsukune told her, she shrugged and jumped down.

"Doesn't water freeze?" She asked as she froze him solid, "Guess so."

"Damn, I missed it!" A blond woman said as her two tails vanished like dying flames, "Oh well." She said as she shot blue flames at the frozen man. He was enveloped in the shimmering flames as his body evaporated.


	8. End is just a beginning

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 8: More Onesided Battles/ An ending is just another beginning

* * *

"Nii, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Checking to see how the others are doings. Only me, Roushi, and Yagura came." Nii said as she meditated. "Here comes Yagura."

Moka ran up with a small teen with white hair, he wore a dark gray tank top, and had a long green scarf. He had purple eyes with a stitch pattern going down his left cheek.

"Hi, Yagura been awhile." Naruto said.

_"Yagura? You said your name was San Bino Kame."_ Moka said as she crossed her arms.

Yagura shrugged.

"Yagura, the Three Tailed Turtle's Jinchuuriki. Sanbi No Kame." Naruto said with a smart ass tone.

"So you've killed Juugo and Suigetsu already?" a man with glasses asked as he walked up. "Hello Naruto-kun, aint seen ya in about a month." He said smugly.

"Go, I can handle this guy." Gaara said as he stood in between the man and the others.

"be careful, Kabuto there is pretty sneaky." Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry I already turned the area into sand, he won't get away." Gaara whispered as the others ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Kabuto yelled as he ran after them, he had to leap backwards as a blast of sand almost nailed him.

"Your fight is with me." Gaara said.

---With the Others---

_"Do you think Gaara will be alright?"_ Moka asked as she jumped over a piece of wall.

"Of course out of all of us I wouldn't want to fight him." Yagura said as he ran beside her, he had gone to running on all fours.

_"But I thought the more tails you had the stronger you are."_ Moka said.

"Unfortunately, I am not near water, and this whole place is some sort of mineral, and those minerals are easily made into sand." Yagura said.

"He's already done that." Hinata said as she deactivated her Byakugan.

---Gaara---

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Gaara asked as his tail formed from the sand.

"I'm just measuring up your ability, I'd really hate to underestimate you." Kabuto smugly, he charged his hands with Chakra.

"You'd only ever be able to underestimate me." Gaara said as his sand shield blocked the blow from Kabuto's Chakra Scalpel, the sand wrapped around his arm as he fought to get away.

"Crap, that sand is a problem!" Kabuto said as he barely got his arms out, 'I'm at a severe disadvantage, all my attacks are short range or supplementary. If I get too close he'll get me and it's all over.'

"You catch on fast, but not fast enough, look at your feet." Gaara said monotonously.

"My feet?" Kabuto asked as he looked down, he saw the sand form like shackles around his whole foot. "When!?"

"From the very start, the second you charged at me the first time I had already turned this whole portion of the tunnel into sand. I held the sand firm with my chakra, enabling you to stand. When you landed I simply made the sand latch onto you." Gaara simply said as sand covered Kabuto, "Sand Burial!"

---Others---

"Looks like Gaara won already" Neji said as he came from beyond a corner.

"Where've you been?" Kurumu asked.

"getting friends." Gin said as he appeared behind them, with Ruby in tow.

"Only people who are left then are Orochimaru, Sasuke and two unknowns." Hinata said as she activated the Byakugan.

"No unknown about that weak chakra." Neji said, "Look closely who do you see?"

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Hinata said.

"I wouldn't be surprised Hinata, we all know she'd do anything for him." Neji simply said as they ran down the hall.

"I'm coming too." Gaara said as he rounded a corner.

"How'd you get back already?" Tsukune asked.

"He really only sent a sand clone, even the weakest Bijuu is immensely more powerful than even a Super Youkai, and the Jinchuuriki is stronger still." Ruby said. "Can I look at your seals when we're done please?"

"Why not, Yagura here is still the only inexperienced here so check his." Nii said with a chuckle.

"Nii you said you wouldn't tell!" Yagura said.

"Don't worry, maybe Fu will help you." A red haired man said as he made a wall melt.

"Roushi about time you got here." Nii scolded him.

"Who's Fu?" Ruby asked.

"The Seven-Tailed Horned Beast's Jinchuuriki." Naruto said

_"Enough, there's the chamber."_ Moka said as she sprinted the last few steps and kicked the heavy wooden doors making them splinter and fly off the hinges.

"You know you could've just knocked. And you brought friends, in case you don't know I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said as he turned to them, behind him lay the decomposing body of a huge white snake with long black hair.

"So you already 'absorbed' Orochimaru." Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Since you're here I'd say Kabuto was an easy kill."

"Yes, he was not worth a Sand Clone." Gaara said with a dead pan voice.

"Karin, you and Sakura take on everyone except the blond, he's mine." Sasuke whispered to them.

"Roger." Karin said as she ran forward followed by Sakura.

"If this is a fight to the death I don't need to hold back anymore, this time I'll end it. Once and for all!" Naruto said loudly as he formed a Rasengan in each hand. "Behold the fruits of my training!" Naruto said as he closed the distance between himself and the two Kunoichi. "Psych!" He yelled as he leaped between them and kicked them sending them flying towards the others. Sakura screamed as she saw Moka lift her leg over head.

_"Learn your place."_ Moka said as he brought her leg down driving her heel right into Sakura's head. Before Karin could react Neji had used the Gentle Fist to stop her heart.

Naruto kept running towards Sasuke while his Rasengans were growing, Sasuke leaped into the air as his skin turned dark gray and he grew wings, his incisors grew as did his nails. He stuck of of his fists out as Electricity began to surge around it.

'That aint good.' Naruto thought as he made one Rasengan dissipate and he condensed his other Rasengan, Sasuke shot a Chidori Stream flew out of his knuckle, Naruto blocked with the Rasengan, but Sasuke split the stream into different directions at the last second, using his will he maneuvered them around his guard he drove them right into Naruto's chest.

"Hahahahaha, finally I win! Not so smug are you?" Sasuke said happily as he landed.

"Hehehehahahahehehehehahahahahehahehehehahaha, I can't believe I was _actually _worried you'd be a threat. C'mon my morning Exercises alone are more strenuous than this, this, pathetic excuse of training!" Naruto shouted as he leaped at Sasuke and grabbed him, "Let me show you a real Jutsu." Naruto jumped backwards as wind gathered in his palm, "Wind Style: Slicing Gale Winds!"

"Nani!?" Sasuke yelled as his left foot was cut off by the Jutsu's Wind, "AAAAAAAH, Chidori Current!" Sasuke shouted as he became charged with Electricity.

"Not smart, Mizore if you will." Yukari said.

"Why are they getting involved?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"No, leave this to us!" Yagura said as he ran up with Nii and Roushi.

"Wind, Lightning!" Naruto shouted.

"Water." Yagura yelled as he added a stream of water to the charged whirlwind.

"Earth" Roushi said as he pushed the mud towards Sasuke.

"Fire!" Nii said as she threw a ball of blue flames.

"And now," Naruto began.

"We fucking run." Nii said as she took off at a run.

So they all ran as the building began crumbling, when Kanoka stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"I don't belong out there, besides if I survive what left is there for me? So I'll stay and die here." Kanoka said with a serious tone. "I'm staying." She said with finality.

"If that is what you wish, I'm glad I met you sister." Naruto said sadly as he ran down the hall, followed by the others. Kanoka stared after them as they vanished into the shadows.

"Goodbye, my brother." Kanoka said as a tear slid down her cheek. The roof buckled above her as a concrete slab broke through the ceiling.

---Outside---

They were just out side as the whole facility fell on top of itself. "I'll miss you, Kanoka, sister." Naruto said as his demonic features receded back into him.

"So now what?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll-" Naruto's cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey man, the boss woke up. How about it want to fly the colors again?" A man's voice said.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do, and I did have fun last time." Naruto said with a low chuckle. "I'll be there in a day or two." Naruto hung up.

"Have any of you ever wondered what it would be like as a gangbanger?" Naruto asked.

"Another adventure?" Neji asked.

"Absolutely, what you want to stay in school or do you want to see the finer things in life?" Naruto answered.

"Well I've pretty much become too strong and smart for school so I guess I could give it a try." Neji said

"I'll come too." Hinata said cheerfully.

'She's acting like a kid?' Neji thought.

"I'll pass, I think I'll go with them back to their base or whatever." Gaara said as he joined the other Jinchuuriki.

"Well, that's in the same city." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What city, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Stilwater, home of the 3rd Street Saints." Naruto said.

"You were in the Saints?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I had a nickname." Naruto said happily.

"That would be?"

"The Demon Amongst the Saints." Naruto said with a grin

"C'mon let's go!" Hinata said happily. 'Finally learning more about Naru-kun's past.'


	9. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John


End file.
